


Some things never change

by stargnusxcarter



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29412933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargnusxcarter/pseuds/stargnusxcarter
Summary: After the victory against the Wraith, a few changes happen. But on Atlantis like on Earth, some things never change...
Relationships: John Sheppard/Elizabeth Weir, Samantha "Sam" Carter & Elizabeth Weir, Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Stargate Winter Fic Exchange 2020-21





	Some things never change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SorayaLi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorayaLi/gifts).



> I'm sorry I'm just in time I guess, I really had a lack of inspiration and it annoyed me, but here you go I hope I fulfilled your wishes. I'm not a native speaker so I apologize in advance for any mistake, but it had been proofread by a native speaker so it should limit the damages 😅 anyway I hope you'll like it

_ The calls had come as surprises for both of the two women. One through the classic ways, the other through the Gate. It happened on a Monday morning, a few weeks after the last battle against the Wraith. Sam was sitting at her desk, reading the latest reports from Atlantis, when the phone suddenly snapped her out of her reading. She looked at the device and sighed. _

_ "Yes, Mr Woolsey ?" She answered, instinctively straightening on her seat. _

_ "Good morning, General Carter. I wanted to personally inform you of the IOA's latest reunion's verdict. The decision has been made to dissociate the leadership of the Atlantis Expedition. One military, one civilian. _

  
  
  


She stepped out of the event horizon and smiled when she spotted the leader of Atlantis and the lead team. Colonel John Sheppard, Doctor Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex.

"Welcome back to Atlantis, Brigadier-General Carter-O'Neill.”   
  


“It's good to see you again, Doctor Weir-Sheppard" The two friends hugged with a wide smile then Elizabeth led Samantha to her soon-to-be their office.

"Alright, let's get to work!”

“Nice. As if we didn't have enough paperwork…" 

And for the rest of the day, the two leaders of the City of Atlantis coordinated the new organization of the Expedition.

The next day, while they were taking a coffee break, the door suddenly swung open and a brunette rushed into the room.

"Mom, Mom!" The little girl shifted, embracing her mother's waist.

"Hey, Ari. You're already back from Athos?”

“Yes, Tesla said if it's okay we will start the lessons tomorrow.”

“Woah, wait a minute. What lessons are you talking about, young lady?”

“The traditional Athosian ceremonies lessons of course. You said that I could ask Teyla about her people's history, and that includes the traditions.”

“Oh right," Elizabeth slightly shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, I've got a lot to think about lately. And speaking of it, let me introduce to you Brigadier-General Samantha Carter-O'Neill.”

“Sam Carter?!" Ari yelled, excited. "Holy shit!”

“Ariana Becky Weir-Sheppard! Where did you learn that word?" Elizabeth asked in her *upset chief* tone, her hands on her hips. Ariana swallowed and bowed her head while Sam pretended to be absorbed by her paperwork.

"I heard Dad saying it last time in the Puddle Jumper…" she mumbled, crossing her hands. Elizabeth hurried towards the door.

"Colonel Sheppard, my office, now!" She called before getting inside again, not even bothering to wait for an answer. The so-called soldier reluctantly stepped into the room, knowing his wife's tone wasn't announcing anything good.

"Yes, Honey?”

“Don't Honey me! Your 9-year-old swears like a sailor, John Sheppard! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?”

“I know, love, I'm sorry…" He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes and she crossed her arms.

"Don't look at me this way, you coward! If I ever hear your daughter swear like this again, I will take you personally responsible ! Copy that, soldier?”

“Yes, ma'am!" John saluted, making Ariana giggle.

"And about you, Miss Sheppard? If you dare swear again, you will be grounded for a month! Have I made myself clear?”

“Yes, ma'am!" Ariana ran outside the office and John took a step forward.

"I love you, Honey!" He pecked a sweet kiss on her lips and followed their daughter before Elizabeth could say anything.

"I swear sometimes I wish I could… Ugh… I don't know, but I'll find something…" Liz shook her head and at this moment, Sam lost it and burst into laughter.

"Sorry, sorry…" she managed to drop after a good minute. "It's just kind of a relief. I thought I was the only one being driven nuts by her husband.”

“Well, let's face it, Samantha… They are complete idiots at times…”

“But they're  _ our _ idiots!" 

They laughed again before getting back to work. At the corner of her eye, Elizabeth spotted John's shadow outside the office, and hid a smile. Yep, she was probably the happiest woman of the Pegasus Galaxy. But most of all, she was a proud mom, and a fulfilled wife. All that, and being a stressed out leader, of course.


End file.
